


Are you trying to seduce me with your vampire sex perfume?

by Kitashia



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cock Rings, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gags, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sounding, Stomach Ache, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashia/pseuds/Kitashia
Summary: Benjamin is in heat, but doesn't tell anyone. The reader starts to notice the signs, and eases him into comfort. And the reader has a strong belief that Benjamin is trying to seduce them with his 'Vampire sex perfume', otherwise known as pheromones.





	Are you trying to seduce me with your vampire sex perfume?

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is a werewolf, and fucks Benjamin's last remaining brain cells out. Yay.

"Benjamin? Is that smell coming from you?" y/n asks, sniffing at the air. There is an extremely sweet smell in the air that y/n is very attracted to, whatever the source. He knows its Benjamin's pheromones. Benjamin freezes up, and shakes his head. "N-no." Benjamin mumbles, looking away.

Y/n brings his face closer to Benjamin, sniffing him. "Yeah, it is." he corrects. Suddenly, Benjamin squirms a bit, and brings his hands up to clutch his stomach. Y/n notices the signs of heat. The omega werewolves in his pack do the exact same things Benjamin is doing, and have the exact same symptoms. "You're in heat, aren't you?" y/n asks. He gets a nod from Benjamin.

"Lay down on your back." y/n instructs. Benjamin does as he's told. "What are you doing Y/n?" Benjamin asks, laying down. Y/n lifts up the elemental vampire's shirt, exposing his bare chest. "You been having stomach pains?" y/n asks, looking at the vampire, who nods. Slowly, the smell begins to fade away. 

Y/n begins to rub Benjamin's tummy, making him sigh. "Mmmh.." he let's out a little moan of satisfaction, and arches his tummy up into y/n's touch.

Y/n trails her hand lower, doen to Benjamin's abdomen. He massages Benjamin's abdomen. Y/n found that massaging the abdominal area usually calmed down one's belly cramps when in heat. He often helped Benjamin with his heat problems, but the poor little Egyptian was always shy about the subject. 

Y/n's hand runs over Benjamin's happy trail, the fine, curly black hairs tickling his hand. Benjamin starts letting out little soft whines. Taking notice of the small bulge in Benjamin's pants, y/n sighs, and looks at Benjamin's face. 

His eyes a shut tight, and his hands are covering his mouth. 

"Benji, do you want me to help you with that?" y/n asks the whimpering vampire, who nods frantically. 

Y/n smiles, and reaches up to cup Benjamin's cheek in his hand. "Oh, you poor thing." he tells his Egyptian lover. 

"Bedroom?" y/n asks Benjamin, who is panting. He nods, and y/n picks him up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom. 

When they reach the room, y/n doesn't bother closing the door, no one else was home. All of the Cullens and the Egyptian coven are probably out fucking around. 

Y/n places Benjamin on the bed, instantly going to kiss his neck. "I've w-waited so long for this y/n.." Benjamin whispers, one of his hands tangling in y/n's hair. 

"Me too benji.." y/n whispers back. "Oh, now I see. You were trying to seduce me with you vampire sex perfume, weren't you?" y/n asks, smiling against Benjamin's tanned skin. He gets a little chuckle in response. 

"Oh, you little bitch." y/n playfully teases, now licking Benjamin's skin. 

Being a werewolf meant that y/n, like vampires, had sharp teeth, so he could do what any vampire would do to their partner. 

Y/n bites into Benjamin's neck hard, making the vampire practically scream. Y/n reaches down to Benjamin's crotch, and rubs his cock through the thin fabric of his pants.

Benjamin let's out a desperate moan, one hand clawing at the air, desperate to find something to grab. Gently, y/n grabs Benjamin's hand, and holds it in his own. 

A weak smile spreads across Benjamin's face, as he squeezes y/n's hand. Y/n takes his mouth away from the vampire's neck, licking up the blood that ran down Benjamin's shoulder, and onto his chest. 

"H-hurts y/n.." Benjamin whimpers, squirming as y/n continues to rub his cock roughly. Y/n kisses where he had bitten into Benjamin's neck, 

"Shh.. It's alright." Y/n reassures Benjamin, who is still squeezing his hand tightly. 

"You're mine now, Benjamin. You belong to me. You will not let anyone else touch you the way I do. Understand?" Y/n growls, suddenly more aggressive and into the whole marking thing. 

Benjamin just whimpers, unable tk say anything else. All of a sudden, y/n squeezes Benjamin's bulge, making him cry out. 

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I'm yours.. O-only yours..!" Benjamin moans, grinding into y/n's hand. A smirks is now painted on y/n's face. 

"Good Boy." he growls at the elemental vampire, who shudders beneath him.

Y/n climbs off of Benjamin, going over to the wardrobe that was in the corner of his room. Benjamin sits up, and watches y/n. 

Y/n opens the wardrobe, and grabs a box. He brings the box over to the bed, and places it next to Benjamin. The vampire looks at his lover, who gestures for him to open the box. Benjamin does so, carefully opening the small cardboard box. When he peer's into the box, his jaw drops. 

In the box, there are gags, cock rings, nipple clamps, an entire assortment of vibrators, and strawberry flavoured lube. 

Y/n smirks, and crosses his arms. "What do you want to do first?" he asks his boyfriend, who looks like he just got one of the best gifts in his life, which is probably what he's thinking right now. 

"I want to put the nipple clamps and the cock ring on." Benjamin says. When he gets an approving nod from y/n, he starts to slide the rest of his garments off. 

Once Benjamin is fully naked, he sits cross legged, and waiting patiently for y/n. Y/n looks over the smaller man, licking his lips. 

Y/n grabs the cock ring and nipple clamps, kneeling in front of Benjamin. He slides the cock ring onto Benjamin's cock, making the vampire whimper at the tight squeeze around his dick. Next comes the nipple clamps. 

Kitashia gently places the clamps onto Benjamin's extremely sensitive nipples, making him yelp. Y/n stands back up, and Benjamin lays on his back, showing himself to y/n. 

"Oh, one more thing." y/n says, going over to the bedside drawer. After a bit of rummaging and searching, y/n pulls out a small metal rod, with a round bit at the top. 

"You know what this is, Benjamin?" y/n asks, showing Benjamin the rod. Benjamin licks his lips, and nods. "Good. Because we're going to use it on you." y/n states. He drops to his kness once more, and Benjamin spreads his legs, wanting to show y/n how ready he was. 

"Alright, deep breaths benji." y/n tells Benjamin, who does as he's told. The elemental vampire inhales, and exhales a bunch of times, and nodding, giving y/n permission to give him whatever y/n wished for him to take. 

Y/n gently grabs Benjamin's small cock in his hand, stroking it a bit. Slowly, and very gently, y/n slides the rod into the tip of Benjamin's cock, and into his urethra. 

"A-Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Benjamin cries out in pain. He is instantly distracted by y/n licking the shaft of his cock. Benjamin arches his back, panting. 

"Almost done baby.." y/n whispers to Benjamin, as she forces the last bit of the rod into Benjamin's cock. "There we go, good Boy." Benjamin can hear y/n's praise, but is too lost in both pain and pleasure to respond in any way. 

"Alright, now. Let's get to the real fun, shall we?" y/n asks Benjamin, who is shaking. He nods with a dopey smile, spread across his face.


End file.
